


Scarecrow

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Best Laid Plans Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Heat, Knotting, Reader-Insert, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Vaginal Fingering, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n thinks she’s chosen her Winchester alpha, but the one she’s chosen keeps pushing her toward another.~~~~~“Look, Sam’s…he’s comin’ around to…he’s comin out of it, right?” Dean covered your hand with his and licked his bottom lip between his teeth. “You’re gonna give him a shot. You both deserve it.” You shook your head, opening your mouth to argue about it. “You promised. You promised you’d give him a shot when he started to remember how he feels.”“I said that so that you’d shut up,” you responded honestly.“Still said it…an’ I’ma hold you to it.” He wrapped his free hand around the back of your neck and pulled you against his body, dipping his head down. “Somethin’ happens with Sam…you’re gonna go with it, aren’t you, ‘mega?”“That an order, Alpha?” you asked, tipping your face toward his.“It’s a strong request, honey, for you to fulfill your promise,” he said, quietly, as he brushed his lips over yours.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Best Laid Plans Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Scarecrow

**Pairing** : Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader, Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader

**Story Warnings: 18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** , A/B/O dynamics, knotting sex, fingering, Impala sex, forced heat, angst,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What did he say?” you asked, quietly. Dean shook his head and pulled his bag out of the back of the Impala. “Dean, come on. What did Ellicott make Sam say?”

“I didn’t wanna talk to _him_ about it and I don’t wanna talk to you about it, either, Y/n. It’s not a big deal. Leave it alone.” You sighed and shook your head. Hardheaded alpha dickbag. You looked to the fluffy-haired Winchester leaning against the hood of the car. “One room or two, babe?”

“One. We only need one tonight.” You weren’t in the mood for sex…even if Dean was. You weren’t gonna let him use you to deal with whatever drama Sam put on him when the man wouldn’t even fucking tell you what Sam said.

“Right.” Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the front office as you sat on the hood next to Sam

“He’s pissed at me,” Sam said as soon as Dean was out of earshot.

“Yeah,” you agreed. “What’d you say to him?”

“I-I didn’t _mean_ any of it.”

“I know, but what’d you _say_?” you urged.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Dean through the window of the front office. “I…called him pathetic. I said he was desperate for Dad’s approval and that’s why Dean’s been dragging us to these other jobs that have nothing to do with the thing that killed Jess and…I tried to kill him.”

“He knows that was Ellicott, Sam. That’s not a-”

“I know, but…the things I said…I think they hit him hard,” Sam said, quietly.

You reached out and took Sam’s hand. “It’s okay. It’s gonna pass. Dean’s too strong for that to hurt him for long.”

“I know.”

Sam’s thumb swept across the back of your hand and you smiled at him. It was a simple touch, but it was nice, and something was shining in his eyes when he looked over at you. A bit of the old Sammy was shining through and your stomach flipped at the look. Your heart rate doubled and your throat went dry.

“Room 312,” Dean’s voice pulled your attention away from Sam and you snatched your hand away as you jumped off of the hood. “‘Less you guys want your _own_ room.”

“No, we-we were just talking. Let’s get in the room. I need a shower.”

Dean was already sleeping, stripped down to his boxers and tucked under the blanket, when you got out of your shower. “Your scent blocker is on the side table. Dean pulled it out for you,” Sam said quietly, pointing at the tube of cream on the table between the two beds.

“Thanks. He passed out quick, huh?” you commented, dropping the wet towel on the chair in the corner.

“Yeah. Wanted to sleep it off, I guess.”

You picked up the cream and sat on the edge of your bed, looking over at Sam as you put the cream on. He was avoiding looking at you. “I can put more clothes on if the sleep shorts are bugging you, Sam.”

“No. No, you don’t need to do that. Sorry. I was just-” Sam’s cheeks went a bit pink as he looked over at you. “I just don’t think you need the stuff anymore. You and Dean are together. The smell of him on you is enough to scare off most alphas…and _you’re_ enough to scare off any others.”

You smirked as you twisted the cap back on. “You think I’m scary?”

“No, I-I meant-”

“It’s fine, hon. I know what you mean.” You set the cream on the side table and looked behind you. “I think I’m still using it so that _you_ can’t smell me as much. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

“I wouldn’t be uncomfortable. I like how you smell.” You looked down as your face heated up. “It’s-it’s soothing.”

“Oh, well…maybe I’ll stop using it. I’ll talk to Dean. He doesn’t like the way it smells, either.”

“That is the point, right? Alphas aren’t _supposed_ to like it.”

You smiled and crawled under the blanket on the other side of Dean. He shifted in his sleep, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his body. “Night, Sam.”

“Night, Y/n.”

Dean’s phone ringing made you stir. “Dean?” He didn’t move so Sam reached over and picked it up.

He checked the number, then sighed as he flipped open the phone and held it to his ear. “Hello?” His eyes snapped open and he sat up. “Dad? Are you hurt?” You sat up, poking Dean in the side. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere. We didn’t know where you were, if you were okay.” Dean started to wake, rubbing at his eyes. “We’re fine. Dad, where are you? _What_? Why not?”

Dean sat up next to you and leaned toward his brother. “Is that Dad?”

Sam ignored Dean. “You’re after it, aren’t you? The thing that killed Mom.” John’s response made Sam take a deep breath. “A demon? You know for sure?”

“A demon?” Dean asked, grabbing his shirt. “What’s he saying?”

“You know where it is?” Sam asked. “Let us help. Why not?”

“Gimme the phone,” Dean demanded, reaching out to Sam.

“Name? What names, Dad–talk to me, tell me what’s going on,” Sam demanded, but you knew he wasn’t going to give in to Sam. “No. All right? No way.”

Dean leaned forward and grabbed the phone from Sam’s hand, leaving Sam to seethe in his bed. “Dad, it’s me. Where are you?” Dean stiffened slightly. “Yes, sir. Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are the names?” You handed Dean a pen and the pad of paper from the nightstand. “Oh, okay. Yeah. I understand, but–Yes, Sir. Uh, y-yeah, she is.” Dean offered you his phone. “Wants to talk to you.”

You put the phone to your ear and sighed. “Yes, John?”

“Make them stop looking for me. It’s not safe.”

“‘Make them stop’…John, I don’t control them.”

“You could. Omega like you, you could get anything you want outta those boys. You could have them eating out of the palm of your hand. Get them to stop looking for me, Y/n.”

You shook your head and sighed. “Next time I see you, John…I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“That mean you’re gonna do-”

You flipped the phone closed and tossed it at Dean. “What’d he-” Sam asked as Dean looked over the names.

“He wants me to convince you to stop looking for him. Apparently I’m supposed to do that with my omega wiles,” you answered, standing and stretching. “If he asks, tell him I promised a blow job if you left him alone.”

“What the hell?” Sam exclaimed. “Where does he get off asking you to do that? He barely fucking _knows_ you! I mean, how many actual conversations has he even had with you and he’s asking you to-”

You looked away from him, hoping the younger man couldn’t see the secret in your eyes. “Sam, it-”

“You know how Dad is, man.” Dean came to your rescue as a suitable excuse proved harder to find than the man, himself. “Everyone’s a tool for him to use.”

“Well, he shouldn’t try to use her like that. She’s not a-a…she’s not a woman like that,” Sam snapped.

“You aren’t mad about _that_ , Sam. I’m gonna go change,” you said, slipping into the bathroom with your bag.

You wondered if you should tell him. He had to find out eventually, didn’t he?

Dean opened the door and slipped inside as you were pulling your t-shirt on. “I know what you’re thinkin’, kid, and he doesn’t need to know.”

You sighed. “I don’t like keeping secrets, Dean,” you whispered.

“And I get that, but do you really wanna deal with how he’ll look at you, how he’ll talk to you, when he knows?” he whispered back. “Sammy already has a bug up his ass about the man and I know he’s got a bug about _you_ so-”

“He does not. He’s not-”

“If you think I’m just gonna ignore that display last night, you’re dumb as fuck.”

You rolled your eyes. “That wasn’t-” You looked up into Dean’s eyes and reached out to put a hand on his chest. “You know how I feel about him, but you know how I feel about you, too.”

“Look, Sam’s…he’s comin’ around to…he’s comin out of it, right?” Dean covered your hand with his and licked his bottom lip between his teeth. “You’re gonna give him a shot. You both deserve it.” You shook your head, opening your mouth to argue about it. “You promised. You promised you’d give him a shot when he started to remember how he feels.”

“I said that so that you’d shut up,” you responded honestly.

“Still said it…an’ I’ma hold you to it.” He wrapped his free hand around the back of your neck and pulled you against his body, dipping his head down. “Somethin’ happens with Sam…you’re gonna go with it, aren’t you, ‘mega?”

“That an order, Alpha?” you asked, tipping your face toward his.

“It’s a strong request, honey, for you to fulfill your promise,” he said, quietly, as he brushed his lips over yours.

“ _If_ something happens,” you said, pressing your lips to his. He pushed you against the sink, hands grabbing at your hips. You pulled back and looked up into his lust-filled eyes. “You sure you’d be able to give this up?”

Dean clicked his tongue against his teeth and pulled away. “For him? Yeah. Let’s get outta here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was driving…which was new and interesting. “All right, so…the names Dad gave us, they’re all couples?”

“Yeah. Three different couples. Alpha and omega, all went missing,” Dean answered, looking down at the map unfolded in his lap.

“And they’re all from different towns? Different states?” Sam asked. There was an edge to his voice.

“That’s right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of ‘em arrived at their destination. None of ‘em were ever heard from again.”

“Well, it’s a big country, Dean. They could’ve disappeared anywhere,” Sam snapped.

“Yeah, could’ve. But each one’s route took ‘em through the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another.”

“This _is_ the second week of April,” you commented from the backseat.

“Yep,” Dean said, popping the ‘p’.

“So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?” Sam asked.

“Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this?” Dean asked, looking over the map again. He sounded a bit enamored as he kept talking. “All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man’s a master.” Sam pulled off onto the shoulder of the road as you shook your head at the fact that Dean was still idolizing John. “What are you doing?”

“We’re not going to Indiana,” Sam said.

“We’re not?” you and Dean asked.

“No. We’re going to California,” Sam said, before turning to look at Dean. “Dad called from a payphone, Sacramento area code.”

“Sam.”

“Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad’s closing in…we gotta be there. We gotta help.”

“Dad doesn’t _want_ our help,” Dean said.

“I don’t care,” Sam answered.

“He’s given us an order,” Dean said, pointedly.

“I don’t care,” Sam said, firmly. “We don’t always have to do what he says.”

“I hate to get in the middle here,” you started, and you really did hate it. “But Sam’s right. We don’t have to listen to John…and if he _is_ closing in on this demon after all these years…”

Dean shot a glare over the seat back before turning to look at Sam again. “Guys, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives. It’s important.”

“All right, I understand. Believe me, I understand. But I’m talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge,” Sam finished.

Dean sighed. “All right, look, I know how you feel.”

“Do you?!” Sam snapped and both Dean and you were taken aback by the tone. “How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?”

Dean took a deep breath and pushed down the anger. “Dad said it wasn’t safe. For _any_ of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don’t, so if he says to stay away, we stay away.”

“I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it’s like you don’t even _question_ him,” Sam snapped. You looked down. You’d seen Dean question John, firsthand.

“Yeah, it’s called being a good son!” Dean shouted. Sam sneered as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. You and Dean both followed, watching as Sam popped the trunk. “You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks.”

“Dean,” you said quietly, trying to get him to calm down before he said something he might regret.

“That’s what you really think?” Sam asked, adjusting the straps of his backpack.

“Yes, it is,” Dean responded.

Sam scoffed and shook his head. “Well, this selfish bastard is going to California.” He started walking back down the road the way you’d come from.

“Come on, you’re not serious,” you called out.

“I _am_ serious,” Sam confirmed.

You looked helplessly at Dean. “It’s the middle of the night!” he shouted. Sam shrugged. “Hey, I’m takin’ off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?”

Sam stopped and you hoped he’d come back to the car, but he just smiled tightly and said, “That’s what I want you to do.”

Dean’s jaw ticked as he held in his anger. “Goodbye, Sam.” You watched as he closed the trunk and yanked the key out of the lock. He gave you a look when you didn’t immediately follow when he went to get in the car. You looked from Dean, standing at the driver’s door, to Sam, standing a few feet down the road. You didn’t want to be away from either of them. You swallowed and rushed to the passenger door. Dean was speeding away from Sam within seconds. “You didn’t have to come with me,” he said after several minutes of silence.

“No. I chose to,” you said. A small smile graced his lips as you slid across the seat and leaned your head against his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Burkittsville, Indiana was a small town. The people didn’t seem very friendly as you and Dean split up to talk to the townsfolk. You met back up with him after he hit the gas station. “We’re gonna hit the interstate. The folks over at the gas station remember sending the Parkers that direction.”

When the EMF reader started going crazy in the backseat, Dean pulled off to the shoulder and the two of you started to walk through the apple orchard. A scarecrow caught Dean’s eye and you followed him over to it. “Dude, you’re fugly,” he commented, looking up at the thing.

Your eyes fell on the scarecrow’s right arm. “Dean.” He nodded and looked around, grabbing a ladder and bringing it over to the scarecrow, climbing up and examining the flesh of the scarecrow. “It’s the same, isn’t it?”

He pulled out the missing person flyer and held it up. He looked in the scarecrow’s face. “Nice tat,” he said before looking down at you. “Yeah, it’s the same.” He climbed down the ladder and sighed heavily.

“So, what, a spirit?” you asked as the two of you trudged toward the Impala.

“Maybe. I’m not sure. Something isn’t sitting quite right. The annual cycle on it says it’s something else.”

“Seasonal sacrifice?” you suggested.

Dean nodded. “Pagan god?”

“That makes sense.”

“All right, we’ll head back to town, figure out who’s summoning the thing and stop another couple from being set up.”

That was easier said than done. The couple, who were being fed a wonderful last meal by the owner of Scotty’s Cafe, weren’t exactly receptive to your attempted help and Scotty called the sheriff to escort the two of you out of town, obviously afraid you were going to ruin their plans.

“Whole fuckin’ town’s in on it,” you grumbled as Dean made it past the Burkittsville town limits and the sheriff turned his car around. “So…we’ll have to head back at dark, hope the ‘nice people’ of Burkittsville haven’t put up barricades to keep us out.”

“Sounds like a plan. You wanna take a nap while we wait for cover of darkness or what?” Dean asked, pulling off on the side of the road. You licked your bottom lip in between your teeth and moved forward, straddling his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands immediately moved to rest on your hips as his lips twisted into a smirk. “Can I help you, miss?”

“We got a few hours to kill,” you whispered, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Uh-huh,” he agreed.

“I’m not tired, though…don’t wanna _nap_.” His fingers tightened their grip on you. “Wanna fuck.” He hissed as you rolled your hips against him. “You wanna fuck, Alpha?”

The growl that emanated from him made you whimper and slick started to build in your core as he pulled you in for a fierce kiss, sucking hard on your tongue as he thrust his hardening erection against you. “Get in the back and take your fuckin’ pants off,” he demanded, reaching around you to pull the keys from the ignition. You giggled as you climbed off of his lap and over the seat to drop to the leather bench in the back, kicking your boots off and following it with your jeans, both finding their place on the floorboard. Dean’s lower half was down to his boxers by the time he climbed over the seat and covered your body with his. You wrapped your legs around his waist and buried your hands in his hair as you kissed him slowly. “Fuck. Gorgeous.”

“Dean, please. Need you.”

“Grab a condom outta my bag,” he said as he started to rub his fingers along your panty-covered slit. He slipped his finger under the edge of your underwear and into your pussy as you twisted to shove your hand in his duffel and feel around for the foil packets at the bottom. “Fuck, you weren’t joking about being horny, were you? You’re all wet, ‘mega.”

Your fingers found a condom and wrapped around it, pulling it out and ripping it open with your teeth. Dean pulled his hand away from you and tugged your panties down your thighs. He quickly rolled the condom down his cock and gave it a few pumps to ensure it was secure and looked down at you. A softness took over his eyes as he ran his thumb across your cheek and when he leaned down to kiss you, it was sweet and slow and moved seamlessly into breathing each other’s air as he lined up and started to steadily thrust in and out of you.

“Oh, my god,” you whispered, lifting your hips to meet his languid thrusts.

“So perfect, baby.”

You grabbed at his shoulders and placed kisses across his jawline as his hands moved to map your body. ‘So perfect’ was right. Everything about the moment, the long and wonderful moment, was perfect. When his knot inflated and he filled the condom with cum, you ran your hands through his hair and kissed him softly.

“Thank you for not goin’ with Sam,” he whispered, pulling back and looking into your eyes.

“You don’t need to thank me, Dean. I might have agreed with him, but…I’m not gonna abandon you.”

He looked shocked about that for a moment before he kissed you again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scarecrow was possessed, shotgun blasts barely slowed it down. But you and Dean saved Steve and Carrie and fixed their van and sent them on their way, hoping they’d forget about it. You got on the phone to Bobby, asking for information from books you knew he had in the study as Dean got on the phone with Sam.

“Yeah, I’m tellin’ ya. Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun town,” Dean said, driving back toward the town so that you could get some wi-fi and look at the scans Bobby sent you. “No. I _can_ cope without you, you know.” He looked over at you as you raised your eyebrow. “ _We_ can…No, it’s more than a spirit. It’s a god. A Pagan god, anyway.”

Dean winked at you as Sam spoke. “The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and woman, Alpha and Omega. Like some kind of fertility rite. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin’ ‘em up like a Christmas turkey.” He nodded. “Yeah, we’re thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god.” He licked his lips. “And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice, and for another year, the crops won’t wilt and disease won’t spread.”

He shook his head. “No, not yet. I know. Y/n’s actually been on with Bobby, he sent some info from his books. You know, since I don’t have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research. I’m not hinting anything. Actually, uh…” He chuckled, a bit nervously. “I want you to know…I mean, don’t think…”

Dean looked over at you as Sam spoke and you leaned over and put your hand on his thigh. “Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life. You’ve always known what you want, and you go after it. You stand up to Dad, and you always have. Hell, I wish I-” You slid closer to him, giving his thigh a comforting squeeze. “Anyway…I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.”

You were close enough to hear Sam respond with, “ _I don’t even know what to say._ ”

“Say you’ll take care of yourself.”

“ _I will._ ”

“Call me when you find Dad,” Dean said, waiting for Sam to say goodbye before he flipped his phone closed.

“I know that was hard for you,” you whispered, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, well…don’t get mushy on me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean parked as close as he could to the local tavern and you hacked into the wi-fi, which wasn’t hard since the password was ‘Apple1’. The connection was low, so everything took a long time to load, but eventually the pictures appeared on your laptop screen.

“Bobby says that this part of Indiana was settled by Scandanavians, so we’re looking for Norse gods,” you said, starting to scroll through the pictures.

“Wait, wait. That one. The V-Vanir?” You nodded at his pronunciation. “‘The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice, one male and one female, usually alpha and omega’. Well, that looks like our scarecrow, huh?” Dean pointed at the picture on the page.

“Sure does.”

“‘This particular Vanir, it’s energy sprung from a sacred tree’? So…what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it’d kill the god?” Dean asked. You hated the idea of burning a tree down, but you nodded. “Great. So, we just go back to the orchard, find the special tree and light it up and then-” A knock on the window made you and Dean jump, looking up to see the car surrounded by the townspeople, all with shotguns aimed at you.

“Get outta the car,” the sheriff demanded. You and Dean sighed and each got out of the Impala, hands up.

“There a problem?” Dean asked as the sheriff stalked over and pulled your flannel away from your neck. “Hey! Don’t touch her!”

“Is she omega?” Stacy, the woman from the gas station, asked.

You slapped the sheriff’s hand away and readjusted your shirt. “That’s none of your business. Are you?”

“Of course she is! Look at her. Let’s take them!” the man from the gas station shouted.

“We have to know for sure!” Scotty growled. “It’s the seventh night of the cycle. We can’t screw this up! Open her mouth.” You clamped your mouth closed as the sheriff grabbed your jaw and Scotty pulled a pill out of his pocket. Dean moved to your defense, but the couple from the gas station both pumped their shotguns and he moved back, seething as Scotty pinched your nose and shoved the pill in your mouth when you gasped in a breath. “Give it a few minutes. If she’s an omega, she’ll start feeling the effects of that soon enough.”

“What was that? What’d you do?” Dean demanded.

“It’s just a little pill that won’t do a damn thing to her unless she’s prone to heat cycles.”

“You gave me Spanish Fly?” you asked, offended.

“You’re putting her in heat just to kill her? What the hell, man?” Dean’s eyes were filled with worry.

“We wouldn’t have had to do that if either of you had just answered the question. She _is_ an omega, then?” Stacy asked.

“ _Yes_! Okay?! She’s a damn omega, can you-” Dean moved toward you as you started to go lightheaded.

“Cuff them. We’ll take them to the orchard,” Scotty said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m fine. I’m…I’m fine, Dean, seriously,” you whispered, looking around the cellar they locked you in.

“Okay. You just stay there. I’m gonna try to get us out of here.” Dean started slamming his shoulder into the door, but it didn’t do anything. “We gotta get out of here before you go into full-on fuckin’ heat.”

“It’s gonna take hours for that. I’m on suppressants and whatever they gave me, it’s gonna have to burn through them first.” You were worried though. If you were in heat when the townsfolk came back, you were not even going to be able to begin to defend yourself.

And you didn’t. They held their shotguns on you, tied your hot and bothered body up to one of the apple trees, and tied Dean to one of the others. Sweat was soaking your clothes, arousal pulsing between your thighs that refused to abate no matter how hard you squeezed them together. The little cramps that started in the cellar had become almost debilitating.

“Can you see?” Dean called as the sun went down.

“What?” you panted out.

“Is he movin’ yet?”

You twisted, trying to see the Vanir. “I can’t see!” Footsteps caught your attention, followed by the smell of vanilla and coffee. “Sam!”

“Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I’m so happy to see you,” Dean said happily as Sam started to untie him. “How’d you get here?”

“I, uh-” Sam started, turning to look at you as you whimpered. “I stole a car.”

Dean laughed. “That’s my boy! Keep an eye on that scarecrow, he could come alive any minute.”

“What scarecrow?” Sam asked as Dean stood and looked at the empty cross. “You okay?” Sam rushed over to help you off the tree, his scent enveloping you and taking over your system.

“Thank you for coming back, Sam.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was an automatic show of appreciation, but it quickly morphed into something heated as Sam growled and slammed your back into the tree, pressing his body into yours as he licked your tongue and pulled at your clothes to get his hands under your shirt, warm skin on skin contact.

“Gonna…go…find that tree,” Dean said before walking away. You were too lost in Sam to acknowledge it.

“Alpha, please,” you whined when Sam pulled away from the kiss and started licking and sucking at your neck. His large hand moved up to grab at your breast and you bit your lip to keep the sound in.

The acrid smell of burning gasoline and wood pulled Sam away from you and he looked almost ashamed as you straightened your clothes and started toward the fire. The scarecrow was empty, the Vanir gone with the destruction of the tree, lying in the leaves behind Dean. “Let’s go. Gotta get to Salem, hit a motel.” Dean didn’t look at you or Sam as he stomped past you toward the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you made it to the motel, you were completely in heat. You had pulled your flannel off and your jeans were on the floorboard in the back. Every window in the car was rolled down and Sam practically had his head out the passenger window like a dog.

Dean handed the key to Sam and told him to get you inside while he got the bags. You were so lost in Sam’s scent and warm hands on your body as he carried you that you almost missed the sound of the Impala’s engine turning over and retreating. “Where’d Dean-” Sam asked, dropping you to the first bed.

“Go with it,” you panted out, reaching for Sam.

“Go with it?”

“Dean told me-” You wrapped your hand in Sam’s flannel and pulled him onto the bed. “‘If something happens with Sam, go with it’ so I’m going with it. Please, Sam, I need-”

Sam’s eyebrows came together. “He really said that?” he asked. You nodded. “Of course he did. Trying to get us together since Iowa. Fine.” He pulled his shirt off and tossed it away before grabbing the collar of your tank top and ripping it straight down the middle. You gasped at the show of alpha aggression, slick leaking out of you onto your panties, ruining them. Not that you really had to worry about them since he grabbed the waistband of the cotton underwear and ripped those off, as well.

The way he placed himself between your thighs, licking the slick from your skin and moaning like it was the most amazing thing he’d ever tasted…it sent you over the edge in no time at all. He flipped you over and manhandled you to your hands and knees and slapped his large hand across your ass. “Present, Omega.”

You raised your ass, tilting your hips and pressing your chest into the mattress. Sam was inside of you as quick as he could get a condom on, wrapping a hand in your hair as he gave you every bit of aggressive, rough alpha fucking you needed. “Fuck! Fuck, Alpha, so good, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Feel so fuckin’ amazing. The wettest, tightest pussy I’ve ever had. Gonna be my little omega, Y/n? Wanna be mine?”

“Sam, please!” you begged as his knot started to inflate.

“Gonna give you my knot, Omega. You gonna cum on my knot, babe?” You answered with a moan as his knot started to catch at your entrance. His teeth came down on your neck and they didn’t break the skin, but the idea that Sam might try to mark you was enough to send you over. You moaned loudly as you came and Sam forced his knot into you, coming into the condom. He urged you over on your side and ran his hand down your body. “How do you feel now, Y/n?”

You nodded, your head lolling heavily. “So good. This was… this…so good.”

He chuckled at your words. “Whatever they gave you gonna wear off, ya think?”

You shrugged, pulling his arm around your body and holding him close. “I think I’ll be okay. Just gonna sleep some of this off.”

“Yeah. Me, too. You’re exhausting,” he teased.

You fell asleep in Sam’s arms, waking up when the door opened and Dean’s scent filled the room. You sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover your chest as he dropped his bag on the opposite bed. “How was it?” he asked, a bit bitterly.

“Are you _really_ gonna be a dick about this when you set it up?” you hissed.

“I came back five minutes later. If you two had controlled yourselves a little longer, you would have heard me pull up.”

“You didn’t _want_ us to control ourselves, Dean,” Sam snapped, sitting up. “You’ve been pushing us toward each other since Hook Man.”

“That doesn’t make it-” Dean started, but Sam growled low in his chest.

“She was in heat and you _left_ , Dean! You wanted me to fuck her. You probably wanted me to mark her, too, so you wouldn’t ever have to worry about it again, but I fuckin’ controlled myself because I wasn’t gonna take away _her_ choice…which is what _you_ did when you left her alone with me.”

Dean’s jaw twitched as his eyes moved across the bed. “Yeah. I’m gonna take a shower, got pretty hot in the car last night. We’ll get breakfast on our way outta town.” He turned away and stalked into the bathroom.

You looked back at Sam, who looked upset. “That’s not the end of that, is it?” you asked.

“No. Probably not. Get dressed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You kept your distance from both of them. You slathered on your scent blocker twice a day, made sure to keep up with your suppressants, held back from touching either unless necessary. You didn’t talk about it again. You kept expecting to, but it didn’t happen, until Dean was in the hospital dying from damage to his heart after an electric shock.

“Doc says I’m goin’,” he said, quietly. Sam was out and it was just you in the hospital room with Dean. “Got a month at most.”

“We’ll fix this, Dean. We know things that doctors don’t.” 

“Just shut up for a minute, will you?” he snapped. “You an’ Sam…you need to stop holdin’ back on my account, okay? I’m gonna fuckin’ die here and you and Sam need to-”

“Don’t do this. Why are you doing this?”

“You and Sam are…are good together and you…look, I want…”

“You and I are good together too, Dean, and we’re gonna fix this and you’re gonna apologize for-for being a dick,” you said, reaching out to take his hand. He sighed and shook his head. “You’ll be okay.”

“Are you really this fuckin’ dumb, Y/n?” he snapped and you flinched at the words. “You’ve fucked your way through the Winchester alphas, okay, and Sam’s the one. I’m gonna die, Dad’s still off searching for his revenge and Sam is the only one you got left. So get with the fucking program or get the fuck outta here.”

His words stabbed you like knives. That’s what he thought of you? Just an omega searching for a knot. You knew it was a bad idea to hunt with them. You knew it was a bad idea to feel anything for them. Alphas. Bad news every damn time.

You threw his hand to the bed and stood. He looked almost shocked as you flipped him a bird and stomped off.

You must have narrowly missed Sam as you left the hospital because he wasn’t at the motel when you got there, which was good. He wasn’t able to question or stop you as you packed your duffel. He wasn’t able to see the large beta that you flagged down on the interstate heading West. “As far as you can take me. Thanks,” you said, watching the town lights disappear in the sideview mirror.


End file.
